


I Trust You

by Fandom_Trash_13



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Multi, alcina really loves her tiny human, but it has a fluffy ending, doesn't exactly fit with the prompt but i still like the result, reader gender is not specified, this has more angst than i planned sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_13/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_13
Summary: You accidentally wake Alcina up from a nightmare and things take an unexpected turn.Prompt from an Anon on tumblr: I loved your nightmare drabble and now I crave the same in reverse Lady Dimitrescu having a nightmare and being comforted
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 247





	I Trust You

You're having a restless night and to kill time you're scrolling through your phone, one earphone in listening to music quietly. 

Alcina is asleep beside you, her arm over your stomach, gentle but stll firm enough to keep you in place. It never fails to amuse you that an 9 foot tall vampire who could kill you, or anyone, without even blinking is by far one of the most affectionate people you've ever met. 

You glance at the clock which is currently reading 3:17am and you wonder where time has gone, you could've swore it was midnight not too long ago. Despite not being tired yet you decide to put your phone down and attempt to sleep again.

You have to move very carefully so as not to wake Alcina, and you panic when she starts mumbling in her sleep thinking you've accidentally woken her. You manage to put your phone down slowly without anymore moving but as you attempt to shimmy further under the blanket Alcina mumbles again and holds you tighter. It would be cute but she's holding you a little too tight and it's starting to hurt.

You attempt to shake her awake but the second you touch her shoulder her eyes shoot open and a clawed hand is above your throat, one claw just ever so slightly digging into you but enough that you can feel a small amount of blood running down your neck. 

You stay as still as you can, the only sound being Alcina's heavy breathing. She stares at her hand over your neck for a moment before reality comes back to her and she realizes what's happening. She moves her hand away as quickly as it got you, nothing but terror in her eyes.

You sit up, completely ignoring the sting in your neck, and try to take her hand but she flinches away from you. 

She whispers "I'm sorry" barely audibly, before getting out of bed and rushing into the bathroom nearly slamming the door behind her.

You don't bother to try and understand what happened, you just follow her without a second thought for your own safety.

You knock on the door but get no reply, so you try again a little louder. And this time you get a reply. 

"Stay away, I don't want to hurt you." 

You roll your eyes knowing she would never hurt you on purpose and let yourself into the room.

"Please don't come any closer." You can see she's terrified of hurting you again, it's something she's been afraid of since the second she started caring about you.

"You won't hurt me, I trust you." You take a step closer and take her hand, but still keep your distance a little. "Look, nothing serious. It'll be healed within a week." You tilt your head to show the small scratch on your neck. 

But she doesn't reply so you try to lighten the mood. "You know me, I'm excited to have a scar left by a vampire." 

That earns you a small smile, she always finds your nerdy side endearing. But you can still see she looks extremely guilty.

"How about I get cleaned up then we go back to bed?" You suggest.

"Why are you not scared of me?" She asks, finally looking you in the eye.

"You came running to check on me after you heard me swearing at a bookshelf because I stubbed my toe." You laugh slightly remembering that being the day you found out just how much she cares. "Last week you stayed up all night to make sure I was okay, I only had a cold." You step closer to her and take her other hand, "I know you would never hurt me on purpose." 

You place a soft kiss on the back of each of her hands, one of the ways you both say I love you without talking while watching a movie or before falling asleep.

She glances at the now dry blood on your neck before turning around and running a cloth under warm water to help clean you up. Cleaning you up is an easy enough task, and Alcina is beyond careful as she covers the wound. 

Once everything is dealt with you lead her back to bed and only once you're under the covers do you remember just how cold the castle can be at night. 

You both lay face to face, the dim moonlight making Alcina's eyes glow just a little bit. You lightly trace your fingertips down her cheek and along her jawline.

"What did you dream about?" You ask quietly.

She stays silent for a moment before explaining that she had a nightmare about vampire hunters thinking you were one of her daughters and killing you to get to her. She also explains that you woke her up as she was dreaming of killing the one who hurt you. 

"I never used to care much about vampire hunters, but then you came along. And you're nothing compared to their weapons. I don't want to lose you." 

And for possibly the first time ever, you see Alcina cry. But you're right there to wipe her tears.

"You're never going to lose me. I know if anything goes wrong you'll be there, and there is nobody I trust more with my life." 

Your intention was to comfort her, but instead you make her cry a little more. You pull her close and she tucks her head under your chin, arm over your thigh and gripping the back of your hoodie. 

Nothing more is said as you run your fingers through her hair until she eventually falls asleep, safe in the arms of the human she's fallen madly in love with.

**Author's Note:**

> It is late, I am sleep deprived. I checked this for spelling mistakes and that's all.  
> My tumblr is just-a-dumb-gay where very kind people have been sending in many cute hcs if anyone is interested.


End file.
